The War of the Winter Rose
by WrySleet
Summary: Typical story of girl trap in tower and escapes only to stumble into a plot that will set the continent in the fires of war. Rapunzel is determined to find those responsible.


There once was a girl named, Rapunzel, who sought freedom from her tower prison. She had short red hair, a small delicate nose, and green eyes that shined with a mischievous spark. Her father had sent her to the tower as punishment for refusing to marry a noble of high standard (that and also for breaking said noble's nose). She refused to marry on account that any suitors that presented themselves to her were boring, snobs, cowards, and were stupid. It wasn't like she was treated badly; one can even venture to say it was the best prison. She had butlers, maids, and cooks at her beck and call. It was a luxurious prison, but a prison nonetheless and this fact irritated her to no avail. At first she tried to coax the servants to help her escape, but they refused because no matter how much they feared her they were terrified of the king's wrath even more. So she remains trapped within her luxurious tower prison.

After trying everything to escape and failing every attempt she felt tired and spent her time looking out the window escaping the towers walls in her mind. Her hair started to grow rapidly and she had given up cutting it. The women in her father's family were known for there rapidly growing hair. One day she received a letter from her father and her heart leapt with joy, she thought it was the letter that would set her free. She quickly ripped the imperial seal and began reading enthusiastically, "Dear daughter, has your temper been cooled? Though knowing the way you are that's highly…"she decides to skim the parts where her father is lecturing her. "Your mother wonders on how you have you been and whether you have kept up with your studies? She also hopes that you are no longer angry at her and that you have forgiven her," she felt a little guilty, but was still frustrated that her mother had not supported her. "Your brother misses you and has asked about you incessantly. He even went so far as to go looking for you. I believe you have been a bad influence on him."She felt relieved and happy that her brother had not just sat around but actually tried to free her from the tower. The part in the letter that credited her with corrupting her sibling just made her feel giddy. "I believe that you have had enough time to consider your actions that's is why I have decided that it's time for you to come back to the castle," her heart started beating faster, "but first you must be willing to apologize to Sir William Farthindon for your actions against his person," her shoulder sagged but she didn't fuss about it if it was going to get her freedom. "I've found a new suit-" With a primal scream she rips the letter and tosses it aside. She goes to her bed and screams into her pillow. Tears threaten to form, but she holds them back determined not to show weakness.

Outside her room her maid listens to her and decides to leave her alone for the time being.

xxxx

A boy is lying on the grass of the castle's garden looking at the clouds and trying to decipher what shape they resembled. He wears simple a white loose shirt with black slacks. His hair is lies in a wild disarray that is oddly befitting him and his azure eyes burning with a hidden intelligence. After some time he sits up and lets out a deep sigh, "This was better when sister was here." He stands up and brushes the grass off himself.

"Guess who?" someone snuck up behind him and put their hands around his eyes.

Feeling the soft touch and the sweet smell of flowers in spring he knew with certainty that it could be, "Alraune, how is the day finding you?"

"Yup, I'm okay" giggling she lets him go and puts her hands behind her back leaning forward, "So what are you doing?

He turns around and sees the daughter of Lord and Lady Al'thor with her cascading golden locks smooth marble like skin wearing a casual white evening dress with slight pink undertones and sapphire eyes that sparkled with barely contain excitement,"I'm just looking at the clouds," he points up with his left index finger, "Rapunzel and me used to try and discern what there shape may resemble or just babble on about the most random of things," a small sad smile displays across his face.

Alraune looks down at her feet, "You miss her don't you?," just as quickly she raises her head and stares at him, "How is Razzy doing in that tower? She can't be happy being locked up."

He can't help but imagine his sister cringe at the nickname, Alraune, bestowed upon her on their first meeting. He laughs remembering, "No, if I know sis she must be keeping the staff in charge of her on their toes." Looking in the general direction the tower is located at, "As to how she is doing I don't know. Father forbids anyone from contacting her." He sighs, "I tried to sneak away to see her, but father must've known what I was planning." Glancing at a couple of gardeners at a distance tending to some rosebushes, "He as kept me on a short leash ever since."

"It seems your father is planning a gala and invited several members of royalty from neighboring kingdoms," hoping to steer the conversation to a different topic.

"Yes, I'm sure he has a list of suitors to present to Rapunzel."

Alraune quickly trying to salvage her plan, "I also heard it might be used as a front to try easing tensions between the Republic of Eskatia and the Commonwealth of Tyranos."

He seemed to give this a thought, "He has had a concern that this might embroil the continent in war."

Giving him a quizzical look, "What do you mean? How can the whole continent be dragged into their war."

He scratches the back of his head, "Well, the Eskatians have some long standing allies like the Knights of the Free States." His thumb and index finger cradling his chin, "Tyranos has the Coalition of Oaran supporting them."

"I still don't see your point?" Alraune looks at him intently.

"It means several nations have alliances with this two one way or another which will lead the others to get involved," to empathize his point he looks at her, "thus escalating the conflict."

Taking it all in she grasped the situation, "Who are we allied with?"

"We have a long standing with Tyranos though politically we are allied to both nations."

"That can cause problems in the future," she stated.

"Yes, it's what father must have planned for this gala, to talk things over and see if there is away to settle things."

A bell chimes in the distance. "Oh, I've got to meet mother to pick a dress for the occasion." She turns to leave, but over her shoulder says, "Cheer up; there is something good coming out of this."

"Really, what may that be?" adding sarcastically, "Beside the impending war coming."

She grins, "You'll get to see me in my new dress." With that she turns around and skips away.

Looking at her merrily going about her way he can't help but smile, "That girl really is something."

"Master Constantine," a man in his mid-thirties addresses the boy, "you are due to meet your instructor."

He turns towards him, "Thank you Sebastian, what would I do without you?"

"Indeed sir," he sets off at a brisk pace toward their destination.

Following his manservant (_I guess sis would also be attending the ball_) with that thought he heads towards the castle smiling along the way.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading the story. I know I took this from it's original background but I hope to do it justice. Now for the annoying part..please review whether you like it or hate it or merely want to leave advice. I plan to put the second chapter soon.<p>

P.S. this story has been revised with the help of a friend and hopefully it's clearer now.


End file.
